The present invention relates to a coupling device for tubes and/or pipes, in particular for wall ducts of flow media conduits. The device has two plate-type coupling parts which can be connected to each other in a parallel arrangement, with each having receiving openings for the insertion and for the fixed securing of plug-in coupling parts, more precisely plug parts and socket parts, in such a manner that, by connection of the coupling parts, the plug and socket parts are plugged one into the other in pairs in a joining direction.
Coupling devices of this general type, including devices having some of the features described in EP 0618393 A1/B1, have been in practical use in an embodiment as a multiple coupling, for example, being used for a conduit duct in the region of an installation wall (“bulkhead wall”) in a motor vehicle. In the case of the embodiment which has been previously used, a plurality of plug-in coupling parts are held in each case in two coupling plates, plug parts being held in the one coupling C plate and the corresponding socket parts being held in the other coupling plate. One of the coupling plates has latching means for fixing to the installation wall, with an elastic sealing element being required to compensate for play. For the connection of the two coupling plates, the one coupling plate has metallic screwthread inserts into which metric screws can be screwed through holes in the other coupling plate. Only by this mutual connection are the coupling plates fastened fixedly to the installation wall, by the wall being clamped in some regions between the coupling plates. The known embodiment is associated with a fairly high outlay on production, storage, etc. because of the two greatly different coupling plates designed specially in each case for the plug side and socket side. In addition, the installation is also sometimes difficult because the fixing of the one coupling plate merely by latching (pre-fixing) during the coupling operation is often not sufficiently secure, and therefore the coupling plate may be detached from the installation wall during the joining operation of the other coupling plate if it is not additionally secured manually, but this is not always possible depending on the fitting situation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device which requires reduced outlay on production and with improved use properties.